Memory Lost
by CrazyInuGirl
Summary: Kaiba gets hit on the head and looses his memory. He's not his normal self and ends up falling for the person who saved him. What will happen when he does remember who he is? First Fic. R&R please.
1. A walk in the night

Summary: After a very painful hit on the head he's lost his memory. He's not his normal self and ends up falling for the person that found him half dead. But What will happen when he remember's who he really is?

**Written by Crazy Inu Girl and**_ Dozen Roses._

**Memory Lost**

**Chapter One: A walk in the night**

"Get out!" he yelled at the girl as he came into the room. Her name he didn't know, much less cared to remember. All he knew was that she came twice a week to clean the house, or part of it and she looked about fifteen. As long as Seto found nothing missing after she left, he didn't care what she did or who she was. Right now he was apparently not in a good mood.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get out!" he said.

"But i'm not done cleaning yet." the girl said.

"You can do that later. Out!"

He pushed her out the door of his room and slammed the door shut.

"Don't open the blue bottle on the dresser!" she yelled from behind the door. "I think it's toxic."

He grabbed the bottle,opened the door and shoved it into her hands. "Go clean some thing else if you want to get paid."

She glared at him, he glared back. With a sigh she left and went to find some other room she hadn't cleaned yet. She was a cleaning maid but that didn't mean she liked be treated so poorly, though, since he was the was the one that paid her every month, she never said a word.

Seto watched the girl walk away down the hall and go into another room.The view was nice but that didn't help much in calming his nerves. By now most of the other maids would have quit but she stayed despite the poor treatment she got. _She must be desperate._ he thought. Once again he slammed his door shut and went to sit on his bed. His face in his hands, a headache just starting to form in his head. What put him in a bad mood today you ask? Simple, he dueled and lost. Lucky guess who he lost to.

He didn't plan on letting this have effect on him, he would just go back to work and eventually he'd calm down and forget what happened. At least for a while anyways. He went down stairs to his office, opened up his laptop and started working. A few minutes after he started working, the door opened and there was the maid again.

"Sorry sir, I thought you were still in your room."

"Well i'm not. Go finish cleaning up there."

"Yes sir," she said closing the door.

He continued to work and after a while looked out the window, it was dark. Mokuba was staying the night at a friends house. Though he wasn't sure which, he had been busy when he told him. His work was finished and there wasn't any thing else to do. So he decided to go for a walk, what else was he going to do? As he went out of his office the girl went in with a broom, dragging a vaccum behind here to clean the carpet.

"Lock the door when you're done. I'm going out." He didn't wait for a replay, just closed the door and left.

"Jerk," she said when the door closed and was sure he was gone. "If I didn't have to wait another year i'd have found some thing better to do." She mumbled a few curses to herself and continued to clean.

XXXX Outside XXXX

Seto walked down the street, hands in his pockets because it was cold outside. He probably should have brought a warmer jacket, but he didn't let the cold bother him.

_Somewhere across the street..._

Some where across the street stood a car, the person inside having been waiting for some one to come out of the house. As soon as she saw Seto come out she got out of her car.

"This is easier than I thought." she said. She waited until he was a good distance away before she followed him, careful to not make her presence known. In her hand she carried a large heavy object. Seto went past an alley, no one seemed to be out right now. He wondered just how late it was. Maybe he should get home. As he was turning to head back home, he felt some thing hard hit him on the back of the head and he fell to the ground, every thing going dark from there.

The girl opened her eyes, she had closed them when she hit him. She'd never killed any one, if it wasn't for black mail, he'd probably still be consious and already back home. Unless the person who had made her kill him had found some one else. That was likely. Still unbelieving of what she did, she took off down the street, back to her car bumping into some one on the way but not bothering to see who.

* * *

No, he's not dead yet. And the maid and the person that hit him are two different people in case you got confused. You'll find out who they are some time in the next chapter**. Well, this is our first fic. so please give us an honest opinion on what you think so far. No rude comments please, suggestions welcome. we'll fix it if there are any problems with it. So please review.**


	2. Who Am I?

**Written By Crazy Inu Girl and** _Dozen Roses_

**Memory Lost**

**Chapter Two: Who Am I?**

She was done cleaning, and as her boss had told her to do, she locked the door on her way out. It was maybe an hour and a half since Seto left and he had not returned. Not that she was worried,some times he left and wasn't back 'till the next day. And anyways, it wasn't her business what he did. As she walked down the street to the store, she saw a figure running towards her. The person ran right past her into a car some where further down across the street.

_That looked like Misa._ She thought. _It couldn't be, she said she was working late tonight._

After seeing the person drive away she finished her walk towards the store. She got what she needed then started to head home. As she walked past, she heard a moan coming from the alley. Being as curious as she is, she went in and found a man lying on the ground, just barely consious. It wasn't until she looked more closely that she recognized who he was.

"Mr.Kaiba! Are you okay?" she asked.

"Who are you?" he said. His eyes not totally focused. He lifted his head slightly then let it drop back to the ground. She put her bag on the floor and knelt next to him.

"It's Mina." she said

"Do I know you?"

_Of course he doesn't. I only work there. _"Come on Kaiba. Let's get you back home."

"Kaiba? Is that my name?" he asked.

"More or less." Mina answered. _How can he not know his own name?_ She put a hand under his head to lift him into a sitting position. He let her help him up and then leaned against the wall.

"My head hurts." He put a hand at the back of his then instantly brought it up in front of him. His hand had a bit of blood on it. Mina looked at her own, it was also covered with blood from when she had helped him up.

"Could you please turn your head around?" she said. He didn't move, just stared at her. Mina sighed and scooted closer to him. When she tried to check the back of his head he moved away.

"Don't touch me." he said.

"I just need to check where the bleeding is coming from. Hold still." She tried again and again he moved away from her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't know you, how do I know you're not lieing?"

"I've been working for you for six months. You can trust me."

He just looked at her confused. Mina ignored him and checked him head. It looked like he had been hit with some thing hard. The bleeding had stopped and most of it was tried on his hair.

"What happened to you?" Mina asked.

"I don't know. I just remember waking up and then you came."

"We better get you home and call a doctor."

She grabbed his arm and helped him up before having to pull him in the direction of the house. He didn't seem to trust her and jumped at almost every little noise, but he kept close to her. When they got to the door she remebered she didn't have a key, when she came to clean, one of the other maids usually let her in.

"Do you have a key?" she asked Seto. He shrugged. "Okay, check you pockets, you told me to lock up when I finished. So you probably have one some where."

Seto searched his pockets, handing her what ever he found. "This it," he asked holding up a silver key.

"I think so," she took the key and sure enough it fit into the lock. She opened the door and went inside, she found the light switch and quickly turned the lights on. Seto was still outside, afraid to come in and only watched her from the doorway.

"Get in here, this is your house." she said.

"I live here?" He asked as he looked around. She nodded and walked over to the phone and dialed the doctor's number. Seto looked around the house, amazed at what he saw. It was so big, yet it felt so very empty.

"Thank You," Mina said into the phone before hanging up. "The doctor will be here in a few minutes. Mr.Kaiba?" She looked to where she had left Seto before she had come to the phone. No one was there and the rest of the room was empty as well.

"Where the heck did he go?" she started walking across the room the down the hall. "Kaiba? Where are you?" She stopped at a door that had been left wide open. _I thought I closed this. _Mina went inside and found Seto looking around at all the shelves filled with books on the wall.

"There you are." she said walking over to him.

"Have I read all these?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure." She grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's get you upstairs so you can clean up."

He let her guide him up the stairs to what he guessed must be his room.

"Wait here, i'll be right back." he watched Mina run out of the room the come back a few minutes later with a small towel in her hand. "Sit down so I can clean up that cut."

He did as she asked and sat down on the bed as she cleaned up the dried up blood from the back of his head. As soon as she finished they heard the door bell ring downstairs. Mina left the room to answer the door. Seto looked around the room until she came back, a man, maybe ten years older to him was with her.

"Would you like any thing to drink sir?" Mina asked.

"Some coffee." the doctor answered.

"Right away sir." and she left, closing the door behind her.

When she left, the doctor took out some weird object which turned out to be a sort of light and held it to Seto's eyes. He closed his eyes, the light was too close.

"Keep them open," the doctor said. He opened his eyes and the doctor flashed the light back into his them then put the light away. Then he took out a sort of ruler. "Follow the ruler."

He moved it back and forth in front of him and Seto followed it.

"That girl said you couldn't remember any thing." the doctor said. Seto nodded. "Can you remember you name?"

"She just calls me Mr.Kaiba or sir,"

"Close your eyes, try and remember what happened before she found you."

He closed his eyes, he knew he had left the house, or else he wouldn't have been outside. But he couldn't remember any thing, only opening his eyes and seeing her face, reflected by the moonlight. And a dark alley.

"I don't remember. I only remember opening my eyes and seeing her, every thing else is blank." Seto said.

"Here's your coffee sir," Mina said coming back into the room. She handed the doctor the coffee cup.

"Thank you. Now, where did you say you found him?" the doctor asked her.

"I found him lying in an alley near the house," she answered.

"Did you see any one else around there?"  
"No sir. There was no one there. Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes, well more or less. He has amnesia." _Well no duh,_ Mina thought.

"It may last until morning, maybe a week. Some times things like this last much longer. Have him do all the things he used to do before this, take him to his favorite places. Show him pictures. Any thing that will remind him of who he is. Seeing these things might jog his memory." the doctor got up and picked up his bag. "If he's not himself in about two week, give me a call. Keep than cut bandaged for now until it's closed up so it won't get infected."

"And if he doesn't recover his memory?" she asked.

"In most cases like these it doesn't last long, but like I said before. If he's not well in two weeks, call me."

"Okay. Thank you for coming on such short notice." She walked the doctor downstairs to the door before she went back up stairs to check on Seto. He lying on his bed, tired, and almost asleep.

"I'll be back in the morning Mr.Kaiba." she said.

"Wait!" She turned back.

"Yes?"

"Stay please. I don't want to be alone here, this place is to big."

"I really need to be getting home." He was like a child, a very scared one. She looked at him. "Alright. Let me just make a phone call first."

He nodded and she went back downstairs to the phone. She would have used the phone in his room but she didn't want him hearing her conversation. She quickly dialed her number and heard it ring a few times before a tired voice answered "Hello."

"Misa, it's me."

"Mina! Where the hell are you? It's close to midnight and you're not home. I thought some thing happened to you."

"I know, I would have called earlier but there was a bit of a problem here."

The other end of the line was silent.

"Misa?"

"What happened?" Misa asked very slowly.

"It's a long story and i'm tired right now. I have to stay here tonight so i'll tell you tomorrow when I get back." Mina answered.

"Okay. I'll bring you some thing later. Be careful."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Mina hung up then went back up the stairs, seeing the door to Seto's room slightly open. Him peeking out through it.

"It's late," she told him. "Why don't you get some sleep? You'll feel better in the morning." She started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" he asked, slightly scared.

"To find one of the rooms to sleep in."

"Please to leave me here alone."

This reminded Mina so much of the time when her sister Misa was afraid of the dark and wouldn't sleep alone. Only difference was that he should already be way past that stage already, and he was her boss. This wouldn't look right.

She sighed. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

_I wish the doctor had told me he'd be acting pretty childish. But I guess i'd be the same if I couldn't recognize where I was or who I was._

Seto was already back in his bed, starting to fall alseep again. She sat down next to him and he moved to put his head in her lap. Mina stroked his hair as he fell asleep,just like she had done with her sister. Her eyelids started getting heavy and she soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Dozen Roses:** We hope you like the chapter.

**CrazyInuGirl**: I think it was pretty long. Oh look a butterfly!runs after it

**Dozen Roses:** Okay. I think I better go get her. Please Review and tell us what you think of this story so far.


	3. Still can't remember?

Written By **CrazyInuGirl **and _Dozen Roses_

**Memory Lost**

**Chapter Three: Still can't remember?**

Seto woke up, his head hurting. He didn't remember much of the night before, barely managing to remember what his name was. What was his name? No one told him yesterday, Mina just kept calling him Mr.Kaiba or sir. He looked around the room, Mina was asleep on the small sofa by the door, half covered in the blanket. Seto got up and started walking around the room, on the dresser her found a picture of him and a black haired boy that he seemed to recognize but couldn't exactly remember who he was.

He took the picture and walked to the sofa where Mina was still sleeping. Seto shook her shoulder and Mina slowly woke up, her eyes meeting a picture of the two Kaiba brother's right in front of her.

"Who is he?" Seto asked pointing to the black haired boy.

"Still can't remember much can you?"

He shook his head. Mina yawned and sat up, taking the picture in her hand.

"That's your brother. Mokuba." Mina said.

"I have a brother?" He didn't get a reply. Mina was falling back asleep,still sitting up. He shook her again and she woke up instantly.

"I didn't see him the night before. Where is he?"

"He's staying with a friend right now. He should be back by this afternoon. Are you hungry?"

Seto nodded. Still pretty much asleep, Mina walked to the door.

"Are you eating up here or downstairs?" she asked.

"I'll go with you," he answered. He followed her down the stairs to the kitchen, looking around again, still suprised at how big the house was.

"You said you've been working here six months," Seto said as he sat at the table. Mina was busy putting on an apron and splashing water on her face so she could be more awake.

"Yes, I have. I come here twice every week to clean."

"This house is so big, it must take a long time."

"I only do part of the house, you have other maids that do the rest. So what would you like eat then Kaiba?"

"Could you please call me by my real name?"

"Okay then, um, Seto. What do you want for breakfast?"

He shrugged, " I don't know. Any thing is fine."

"Okay, well, I guess i'll check what's in the fridge." Mina dried up her face with a clean dish towel and opened the fridge. She took out a few things and placed them on the counter. In a few minutes she had made and egg and cheese omlet, some bacon and a pot of coffee.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Seto asked after she had placed the plate on the table and had started to leave.

"Maybe later. I have to go make a call."

As she went to use the phone, the front door opened. And guess who it was.

"Hi Mina. I thought you weren't going to be back untill tuesday," Mokuba said.

"Well, there was a bit of a problem yesterday and I had to stay the night."

"What happened? Where's Seto?"

"Right now he's in the kitchen having breakfast, but before you go in there. I have to tell you some thing." Mina said.

"What is it?"

"Well, you see..." Mina told him every thing that had happened the night before and how Seto still couldn't remember much now.

"So he doesn't remember any thing? Not even me?" he asked when she was done.

"Apparently not. He couldn't even remember his own name. The doctor said that reminding him of stuff would help. I don't know much about that so i'll leave it to you." she answered.

"So can I see him then?"

"Yeah. he's in the kitchen."

Mina was about to follow him when the doorbell rang. She looked around, no one was there. _I guess no one came to work today._ She sighed and went to open the door. On the door stepp stood her older sister Misa, still looking as if she was asleep.

"Here," Misa yawned. She handed Mina a small black bag. "When are you coming back home?"

"Right now I guess. There isn't any thing else for me to do here. Just let me get dressed and tell my boss i'm leaving." Mina answered.

"Well, hurry it up then. I'm tired and I want to go back to sleep."

"Didn't sleep much last night?"

Misa didn't respond, just stared at the ground that now seemed the most interesting thing in the world. Mina didn't ask her any thing else, she knew better. If her sister didn't want to tell her some thing then it was better not to keep asking. She'd say some thing eventually.

_In The Kitchen..._

Seto had already finished eating every thing on his plate by the time Mokuba came in.

"Hi Seto." he said. Seto just stared at him, the boy looked familiar but he could remember who he was at the moment. Then he remembered the picture he had found in his room and what Mina had told him.

"You're Mokuba aren't you? My brother?"

"You remember?"

"A little. There was a picture in my room. Mina told me who you were." he looked around. "Where is she?"

"I heard the doorbell ring, I guess she went to answer it."

There was a long silence before either one spoke. The whole house seemed silent.

"So you really can't remember any thing?" Mokuba finally said. Seto shook his head.

"Then I guess i'll have to help you remember." he said. Not so much of any easy job seeing as we all know the type of person that Seto really is. It wouldn't be a good thing to hear that most people hate you and that your a cold, careless bastard. But Mokuba did his best to remind him of who he was, what he did and a little about his relationship with other people.

After he was finished talking, Seto said. "I'm not so much of a nice person then am I?"

"No, you are. You just don't show that side to many people." _Or pretty much any. I probably shouldn't have come home this early. Explaining who he is is hard._

"Um...Seto, Mokuba. I'm going to be leaving now. Do you need any thing else?" Mina said at the door way to the kitchen.

"Mina! Let's go, I have to work later." Misa said coming to the door way. Though as soon as she looked at the people sitting at the table, her eyes got wider in shock, an pretty frightened look in her eyes. The same thought kept running through her her mind as she looked at him. _He's still alive. He's still alive._

Seto looked at the girl standing behind Mina. They looked exactly alike, same blood red hair, same light hazel eyes. But the girl seemed to be shocked about some thing, he looked around. There was nothing really interesting in the kitchen, just pot, pans, normal kitchen stuff. And there were only two people in the room.

"This is my sister Misa," Mina said.

"I didn't know you had a twin, Mina." Mokuba said.

"Twin? Oh no. She's about two years older than me. Though I don't know why people always think we're twins. We don't think we look the same." Mina said with a smile. Seto looked at them. Same hair, same eyes, same height and build. They sure did look like twins to him, only difference between them was that Misa had a small bruise under her eye.

"Nice to meet you," Seto said sticking his hand out. Misa shook it rather nervously, mumbling a greeting in return.

"Well, we better get going. Come on Misa." Mina said. Misa nodded and walked quicklu down the hall with out a word.

"You're leaving?" Seto asked.

Mina nodded. "I have a few things to do at home, but i'll be back on Tuesday." With a wave for goodbye she left after her sister,who, by now was already outside in the car and waiting rather impatiently.

"I'll be right back," Mokuba said running after her. Seto only nodded and watched him leave. He felt there was some thing strange about Misa. Why had she seemed so scared when she saw him? So nervous? He just shrugged, maybe that was just how she was.

_Outside..._

"Hey Mina. Wait up."

Mina stopped as she went down the steps of the house and turned to see Mokuba running up behind her.

"Mokuba, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, I have school tomorrow and i'm usually busy with home work and stuff..."

"And this has to with me, how?"

"I was wondering if you'd watch Seto until he gets better."

"What?" Misa honked the horn of her car. She wasn't too happy that Mina was taking too long.

"It would only be untill I get out of school. Please. I don't think he should be left alone. What if the person who hit him on the head yesterday comes back?" he said.

"You know normally I would be asked to take care of a younger kid. Just feed 'em and make sure they fall alseep on time. But this has got to be the strangest job i've ever had." Mina said. "I would have expected him to have me take care of you. Not the other way around."

"So will you do it?" Mokuba asked.

Mina looked at him. Those pleading little eyes made it impossible for her to say no.

"Fine. But what am I suppose to do with him for eight hours? I don't know him and the doctor says he should be taken to places he goes to often. To see if it helps him remember more."

"I don't know. You could take him to his office, or the park. He goes there alot when he's upset about some thing or trying to work things out."

"Alright. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Bye."

"Bye."

Mina got into the car and left. She sighed as she looked back at the house.

"What's wrong, Min?" Misa asked.

"I have to be back here tomorrow."

"What! Why? You only go in on tuesdays and saturdays."

"Yes, but with my boss being mentally injured right now, his brother wants some one to watch him during the day while he's at school."

Misa looked at her and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mina asked.

"That normally you babysit kids much younger than you. But right now you're going to have to babysit a guy who's about two years older than you." Misa was still laughing.

"Oh be quiet Misa!"

Mina didn't say another word to her all the way home, and Misa kept making jokes on how strange it was that she'd be watching him all week. But all Mina could think was _Why me?_

_Back at the Kaiba residence..._

He walked around the house on his own, Mokuba had along since disappeared upstairs to do homework that probably should have been done earlier. It was so quiet there, so lonely. How could he stand living here? Seto sighed. He wished Mina had stayed. The house would probably have seemed less only. Mina. He dreamt of her the night before, a strange dream that at the moment, he could hardly remember. Every now and then, she snuck into his thoughts.

Have only just met her and she was already stuck inside his head. But why? Why was she the only person she thought of? He should be trying to remember other people he actually knew. Though it still made his heart skip when Mokuba told him that she'd be coming back every day to watch him untill he recovered. Seto was happy that she'd be back and he'd see more of her. But as to why he was so happy, he didn't know.

* * *

**Dozen Roses:** Hello every one. Thank you so much for the reviews. Very much appreciated and encouraging. I hope you liked this chapter, I wrote pretty much the whole thing since CrazyInuGirl is sick right now. Her punishment for running around in the rain. 

**CrazyInuGirl: **Aw, but it was fun...(_achoo_) I hate being sick. (_cough_) Sleepy time now. Bye-Bye.

**Dozen Roses: **Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I think it was pretty slow for me. But anyways. Please Review. Tell us what you think. 'Till next time folks. Oh and one more thing. One of you asked about pairings. Well, we're not certain yet, but we're pretty sure it will be Seto X Mina. You'll justhave to read to find out.


	4. Lost

Written By **CrazyInuGirl **and _Dozen Roses_ ---- Sorry if this chapter is a bit short

**Memory Lost**

**Chapter Four: Lost**

Mina woke up early in the morning, her sister passed by her room saying "Today's your first day of babysitting." laughing on her way to the kitchen.

"It's not funny Misa," she said. So what if she had to ''babysit'' some guy only two years older than her? It was a job and right now, she was in no position to decline. Mina took a quick shower and put on a dark green dress, then pinned her hair back with a black butterfly clip.

"So then, what time are you coming back?" Misa asked as Mina was going out the door.

"I'll be back by four at the latest." she answered. Lucky for her, the Kaiba's house was only about a block away so she walked and arrived just as Mokuba was getting ready to leave for school.

"So where's Seto?" Mina asked him.

"He's still asleep. Usually he'd be up by now."

"Okay. This still seems a little weird. So what am I suppose to do with him for the next hour? I doubt he's gonna want to stay in the house all day."

"I don't know, you can take him to the park, he goes there alot to think. A walk around town might help him. And you're right, this is weird."

"Yeah. I'll see you later then. Bye."

"Bye."

As soon as the door closed she sighed, then turned to go up the stairs. _Might as well see if he's still breathing._ she thought as she went up. When she got to his room she found the door wide open.

"Hello?" Mina said as she went inside. She looked through the whole room but it was empty, not a person in sight. _Oh great. My first day and i've already lost the kid ... I mean the ... oh whatever!_

Before leaving the room to look for Kaiba, she fixed up the bed and picked up a few clothes that she found lying around. Some thing that she was used to doing when she came to work there. Mina searched the whole top floor but found no sign of him. _Where could he be?_

_Some Where in the house..._

He had woken up earlier that morning and decided to walk around the house, trying to figure just how big it was and what he kept in the rooms. He sure didn't think he had enough stuff to fill all of them.Seto wandered around hall after hall, passing room after room and lookin through each one. Some of the rooms were empty, and pretty dusty. _I guess these are the ones Mina doesn't clean._ he thought.

Some of the rooms were guest rooms, all they had was a bed, a dresser, a small table and a lamp. These rooms too, looked as if they hadn't been used in quite a while. He didn't know how much time passed untill he came to the end of a hall and turned back. But when he did, he notice there were two seperate hall connecting to that one and he couldn't remember which one he had come from.

"I probably shouldn't have wandered off this far." he said to himself. "Now which way to I go to get out of here?"

Kaiba looked around, neither path seemed familiar. In fact, both looked exactly the same to him. Seeing as how just looking at both halls was getting him no where he closed his eyes and just randomly picked a direction. He didn't open his eyes until he was in the hall and looked around him at the brick red colored walls. Some paintings hung along the hall, as well as a few lights that kept him from having to walk in the dark. He got to the end of the hall that ended up a dead end with three rooms right in front of him.

"Probably should have gone the other way," he said to himself. But as he turned to go back up the hall, he heard voices coming from behind one of the doors.

_The second hall..._

"Seto? where are you?" Mina said as she walked down the hall. She had searched maybe a fourth of the house in no more than an half an hour. Her search, obviously, coming up a failure. She was searching this on last part of the house before going onto the other side, which was mostly more rooms and a back door that she had never been through, much less near. _Oh. I am so going to be in trouble if I don't find him._ That thought just kept going through her head, along with the thought of what would happen if she got fired. After that thought she ran down the rest of the hall into the one in front. Mina right now could not risk losing her job, especially one that payed so well.

_Back With Seto..._

Seto stood close to the door, listening to the voices behind it, but not going in. From what he could hear, there were at least two people inside, two people who at the moment seemed to in a very big hurry. And kept arguing with each other.

"Where is that damn thing?"

"How should I know? You're the one who hid it."

"Just keep looking. This room doen't look like anyone's been here recently. So it has to be here."

"Why the hell did you hid it here in the first place?"

"This was the only place my stupid hikari wouldn't think to look."

"There you are Seto. I've been looking all over the place for you."

He turned around to see Mina walking towards him. Well, at least he could get back to his room now. but what should he do about the voices behind the door he wondered.

"Come on. I bet you haven't even had breakfast yet. It's probably already close to lunch." Mina said as she started to pull him back up the hall.

"No, wait. Some one's in there." he said pointing to the door.

"You're crazy. No one comes to this side of the house. Why? I really don't know."

"But I can hear voices coming from behind that door."

"Fine i'll check."

She walked over to the door. When she had started working there, one of the other servents told her that no one went into the halls on that side of the house. According to them it was haunted, to her it was just an excuse to have less cleaning to do. So she listened and didn't go through them. Mina opened the door, hoping to find the room empty and prove to him that it was just his imagination. But when she opened the door, she was the one proved wrong.


	5. White Daisies

Written By **CrazyInuGirl** and _Dozen Roses_

Memory Lost

Chapter Five: White Daisies

Mina was shocked to see, when she opened the door, the room a complete mess of papers thrown around the floor and tables turned upside down, as well as two people, after working here for a while, that she recognized. The first thing that ran into Mina's head was, _I sure as hell am not going to clean this mess up._ Probably not the best thing to be thinking when there were two psychos in the room who at the moment, had not yet acknowledged their presence. They seemed to be looking for some thing, well one of them was, the other seemed to have disappeared. Mina was a bit surprised, he had been sitting right there a second ago, and now he was gone, but that didn't surprise her as much as when she heard noise coming from behind her.

Bakura had some how snuck up behind Seto and now had an arm around his neck, and a knife in the other. So far, this wasn't a good first day.

"Leave or rich boy here dies." he said. Mina stood there motionless, If she left, she would get in a lot of trouble for leaving Seto behind and probably for whatever would happen if she did. If she stayed, she kind of knew he meant it that he would kill Seto, which either way would get her in trouble. She wouldn't win, unless, unless she found some way to escape from there with Seto and both their lives. At he moment that seemed both crazy and impossible to her but it was worth a shot. Now she just had to figure out what to do.

"Um, okay, yeah I would leave except if he's not still here by about three this afternoon I'll get into really trouble. So if you just let him go, we'll leave and not say any thing about you two being here. How's that?"

"Nope, i'd rather just kill him instead." He pressed the knife a little closer to Kaiba's neck, and Mina saw a little blood come out from the small cut. Okay, so her plan didn't work, now what? She was running out of time quickly. She looked around the room for and idea and as she did, she saw a strangely decorated box just a few feet away from her. Curious, Mina picked it up, but before she could open it some one else grabbed the other end and tried pulling it away from her. She didn't let go.

"Hey! Let go it's mine."

"Tell him to let go of my boss!"

"No way!"

"Can you let go? I'm choking here."

(It was hard to write out the plan so that's what came out. Try and guess who's saying what)

They two of them continued to pull at the box. Three of them arguing, one trying to break free, finally finding his chance. Seto bit down on Bakura's hand, hard, causing him to let go. He grabbed Mina's arm and started dragging her out of the room as fast as he could, which wasn't so fast seeing as he was dragging more than her. Neither her nor Marik had let go of the box yet.

"Mina let go of the box!" he said.

She growled and let go. They went of running down the hall to the next, which led them through a couple more halls, before they reached the entrance of the house and they didn't stop until they were outside. Mina sank to her knees on the lawn and looked back, no one had come after them, which she found a bit strange, but then again, she really didn't want them to follow anyways so that was a good thing. As Mina got back her breath, she felt some one tug on her sleeve and she turned to Seto who was lying in the grass next to her.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm hungry," he answered. Mina pushed his face into the grass and got up.

"You almost got killed and all you can think about is your stomach. Now I know why Misa gets upset."

"Well I didn't eat breakfast and it is lunchtime. What do you expect?"

"Come on, I don't think we should hang around her for a few hours. Let's get some thing to eat in town." Mina suggested. Just as soon as she finished her sentence, Kaiba started walking down the street.

"Um, Seto. Town's this way," Mina said pointing to her right.

"Oh, right," he turned around and started walking in the other direction next to Mina. The town was only a few minutes away, and finding a place to eat wasn't all that difficult either. Though, Mina probably would have preferred any thing other than fast food, living with her sister sure made her dislike it quite a bit. But it was the first place they found and the one that Kaiba went into. She sat down across with him in the booth and watched as he took off his coat and started shaking it.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I can't remember where I left my wallet?" he answered.

_That's not a surprise,_"Try your back pocket."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"How'd you know it was there?"

"Lucky guess."

The ordered their food to go then walked a block to the park and sat down at one of the benches to eat. Misa ate only a few bites of her hamburger, not feeling all that hungry while Seto on the other hand ate two plus the rest of what she didn't finish. She guessed he was hungrier than she thought. After a while they both just stayed there looking around at the nature, people and animals.

"Let's go for a walk," Seto said suddenly.

"Um...okay," Misa answered as she followed him down a path surrounded by bushes of flowers and berries, giving the air a sweet aroma.

_**Some where nearby...**_

"I thought I told you to kill him."

"Well I tried to. I hit him on the head as hard as I could and he fell to the floor." Misa answered the man whose face was hidden by the shade of the oak tree.

"Did you even check to make sure he was?" he asked.

"Uh..."

"Stupid girl. Why did I even send you?"

"Because you were too lazy to get off your fat ass and call some one else. And either way there was some one coming and I panicked. I didn't want to get caught. But you don't have to worry, he's better than dead." Misa said.

"What do you mean?" the man asked.

"It turns out the guy you wanted me to kill is my sister's boss. She says he lost his memory but their not too sure how long it will last." she answered.

"Then maybe you have been useful after all," he started to walk away but then stopped and turned back to Misa. "remember, not a word to any one of this because if--"

"Because if I do you'll rat on me too which means we'll both be paying hell. Yeah I got it."

"Careful with that mouth of yours Misa." he said as he left.

Misa watched him walk away for a few seconds before following a sound she heard nearby. She turned to see her younger sister walk by some where far off, not noticing her, looking for some one it seemed. Then she saw her sister's boss appear from where Mina had just been and looked around, he seemed to be looking for some one as well.

"I just hope they'll never have to know," Misa said to herself as she turned to walk down the street.

_**Back to the pathway...**_

"Oh great. I lost him again," Mina said aloud, "How does he keep disappearing?"

She looked around the bushes and the rest of the path but she didn't see him any where.

"Where is she?" Seto asked himself, "She was right here."

He looked around again and heard some rustling nearby. He moved aside a few branches of the bush and found her circling around, a frantic and worried look on her face.

"Is some thing wrong?" Seto asked.

"There you are!" Mina exclaimed as she nearly hugged him to death. At least this time she didn't have to deal with a psycho to find him. Then she suddenly stepped back, her cheeks feeling warm as she did. She found him,again, but her heart was still thumping hard inside her it felt as if it would burst out. Thankfully it didn't. Mina wasn't the only one whose heart was thumping inside. Seto was expeiriencing some strange feelings of his own. It felt like butterflies in his stomach and his heart started beating fast when ever she was near. _What does this mean? Why do I feel this way?_he asked himself in his head.

He looked at the ground to his feet. They were surrounded by daises and dandelions. But one small white daisy stood on its own right next to his foot. He bent down and plucked it from the ground. Mina watched as he twirled it around between his fingers before he reached out a hand toward her. For some reason she stepped back, but he was still able to grab her arm and he put the daisy behind her ear.

Mina could feel her cheeks grow warm again as she reached up a hand to touch the flower in her hair. She looked toward the ground and felt an arm go around her waist pulling her closer to him. He put his hand beneath her chin and made her look up at him, then he leaned closer. Their lips only a few inches apart.

"Seto?Mina? What are you two doing here?"

They pulled apart and turned to see Mokuba running towards them. It was already past three and school was finally out.

"Just out for a walk," Seto answered. Mina only nodded.

"Let's go home then," Mokuba suggested.

The three of them walked the few couple of blocks to the Kaiba home. Mina trying not to get too close to Seto. She wouldn't have known what to do if what had almost happened had happened. He was still her boss and she was only a maid. Meanwhile Seto was wondering just why he had done what he had almost did. It was confusing. These feelings didn't seem new, it was almost as if they had been there before. But had it been this way before he lost his memory?

* * *

_**Dozen Roses**_:Well... I'm sorry for not updating like forever ago. But my mom cleaned out the computer and deleted the files I had and then I started writing it again but I had to leave for a month and then school started and yeah...i think i'm boring you with my excuse. So any ways, sorry and I hope you like this chapter. I wasn't sure about it, but it depends on all of you still reading. Any questions just as...oh and CrazyInuGirl says hello from the looney bin. She'll be back to help me with the next chapter..soon i hope. 

**:Please Review:**


	6. Misa

The chapter focuses a little more on Mina's sister Misa and that guy from the chapter before. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Reviews and suggestions much appreciated.

**Written by Crazy Inu Girl and**_ Dozen Roses._

**Memory Lost**

**Chapter Six: Misa**

Misa woke up and stared at the ceiling above her. There were many things she regretted doing in her life, many of which she hated to remember. She always had to keep reminding herself that it was for the good of both of them, her sister and her. Things had been so much simpler when their parents were still alive, they had few worries. Since they died in that fatal accident she had taken care of Mina all on her own, her sister was oblivious to any thing she did.  
She sat up and kicked the covers to the floor, to wash later she told herself. She made her way down the hall way of their house to the kitchen where she found her sister with an apron on cooking breakfast.

"It's Saturday," Misa said to Mina as she sat down at the table. "Don't you have to clean or babysit your boss today?"

"No, not today. It's my day off. I've been working nonstop the past two weeks watching Seto and trying to clean. Harder than it sounds by the way. Mokuba thought it would be better for me to take a break."

"How is your boss doing?" she asked as Mina set a plate in front of her.

"He's remembering little by little. The doctor says he should fully recover within a few days, maybe a week." Mina responded.

Misa dropped her fork on to the plate causing it to splatter egg yolk on the table. _A week! This is not good. What if he recognizes me?_

"Misa! What's wrong?"

She looked at her sister for a moment before getting up from the table. "Nothing. I have some where to go. See you later."

_**Hiroshi Enterprise...**_

Misa pushed her way past the two secretary into his office. They seemed to be yelling some thing to her, well maybe they just cursing, but she didn't care at that moment.

"I hope you have a good reason for just barging in like that Misa," Hiroshi said as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm in a good mood today so i'll let it pass."

Hiroshi -- was in his late twenties. Tall, not very thin but not very big either, had dark hair and blue eyes. He was intelligent, ambitous, resourceful, and let very little stand in his way of some thing he had his eye on. He could be either very cruel or very kind depending on the person and whether they followed his orders or not. In truth, he could make any one's life a living hell and few dared to cross him. Misa was one of those few, which was one reason why he kept her around him. That and the fact that her "beauty" seemed to intrigue any possible investors.

"Well, your mood is about to change dear Hiroshi," Misa said to him.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Seto Kaiba's will recover soon. You have very little time to do what ever it is you're planning before he remembers every thing and puts your ass behind bars."

"Must you use that kind of language in my office," Hiroshi said with a smile on his face as he twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers. "Such a pretty color."

"Hiroshi, focus will you. We're both going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble as soon as he recovers his memory. I'm sure he knows you well already." Misa said as she slapped his hand away.

Hiroshi sighed. "What are you worried about? He didn't see you did he? No, so what's the problem here. As far as I know he won't know we had any thing to do with any of this. Besides, I should have fully taken over his entire company before he even recovers."

"Don't be so sure of yourself Hiroshi. This guy isn't stupid. I'm pretty sure he'll find a way and figure out you had some thing to do with his two week amnesia."

"Well, then maybe we should pay our friend another visit. And by _we_, I mean you." He said running a finger slowly down her cheek.

"Hiroshi, no. I'm not doing this again."

"What choice do you have?" He said to her with a mischevious smile. "I make sure you and your sister never see each other again. She's fifteen, a drop out, a maid. You're seventeen, so close to eighteen. You've been fired from at least four jobs the past few months and are working at a more than questionable _bar_.What kind of guardian would you be in a court's eyes?" Hiroshi kissed her hard on the lips. Misa pulled away as quick as she could. "Leave. I'll call you and tell you what I have planned later."

"Hiroshi. Not even you can get away with what i'm pretty sure you're planning on doing." Misa said to him as she left and slammed the door shut. She could hear his laugh on the other side of the door. There were times she liked him and other times, much like this one when she really hated him.

_**Some place else...**_

Mina looked at the grocery list in her hand before going into the store, grabbing a basket on her way in, and walking down aisle by aisle in search of the things on her list. She looked at the cans of canned vegetables close to the top shelf. She hated how they always seemed to put things well out of her reach. With a sigh she stood on her tiptoes reaching for the can only to have it move further back on the shelf.  
"Darn it. Get back here," Mina said to herself. Suddenly a hand appeared next to hers and put the can of vegetables into her hand. She looked at the can with a grin on her face as she put it in the basket then looked up to thank whoever it was that had helped her. It was some one she hadn't seen in quite a while.

"Oh, hello Hiroshi," she said trying to keep a pleasant smile on her face. "Thank you for the help."

"It's no problem. You should learn to bring some one with you. Those cans can fall right on your head if you aren't careful." Hiroshi said to her. "Have you seen your sister? I've been calling her the past two days and she won't answer."

"Misa? She should be at home right now, it's her day off. You can come with me if you like. Let me just pay for the groceries and we'll go." Mina responded.

"An excellent idea," he said. _That girl better have a good excuse for avoiding me the past few days. I could have finished my plan by now if she wasn't such a goody goody._

_xx Home xx_

Misa probably shouldn't have been suprised that Hiroshi would go as far as to use her sister to find her. She gave a sigh as Mina went into the kitchen with the groceries leaving Hiroshi in the living room with her. He was surveying the room.

"What do you want Hiroshi?"

"I was expecting a worst condition but you've done suprisingly well for yourself."

"Hiroshi, get out."

"Not just yet. You've cost me enough time already. You're going to pay your sister's boss a visit tomorrow night and this time, he better be dead."

"Hiroshi, you can't just kill the man. I'm pretty sure there are other ways of taking over his company without committing any felonies."

"This is less time consumming. Besides, i'm not killing him, you are. Before you even think of saying no, remember what I told you the other day."

"Hiroshi, you can't-"

Mina came back out of the kitchen. "Would you like some thing to drink?"

"No," Hiroshi responded. "I was just about to leave. See you tomorrow Misa."

He heard her mumble something under her breathe and winked at her as he left. He heard a soft thud after he closed the door. Misa had thrown a pillow at the door just as he closed the door. In her mind she silently reviewed her options. She could either kill a man her sister seemed to be growing oddly fond of, or loose the only family she had left. Either choice didn't seem to have a very happy ending to it. Hiroshi would in the end get what he wanted. Well, maybe there was another option. It was a bit of a risk, but she was willing to take it.

* * *

_ Dozen Roses:_ So hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the wait. The story is almost done. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.  
**Crazy Inu Girl: **Review and tells us what you think. We'll update the next chapter later this week. If our teachers don't get all evil on us.


End file.
